Revenge (A My Little Pony Story)
by Thunder Color Dash
Summary: Based on the Rainbow Factory. Thunder Blue must get revenge on Rainbow Dash for stealing her idea of opening the Rainbow Factory. I do not own my little pony.


**Chapter 1**

**In School**

** I was in school at my desk waiting for the bell to ring. I'm so sick of school, I'm a senior in high school and its the last day of school. I'm eighteen years old. I have Purple long mane and tail with white skin and brown boots. After school I am going to plan revenge on Rainbow Dash. She stole my idea of opening a Rainbow Factory. I hate her so much, she brags about how cool she is. You are probably asking yourself why a Rainbow Factory? If i told you, you will think im crule and sick minded, but it's the only way we can have rainbows here. Anyway it is only a place that pegases can open. Luckly I am a pegasas pony. The Rainbow Factory is a place where they take ponies to be recycled and took for the color that they have and then be killed. Thats how Rainbow Dash has a Rainbow mane and tail. Once I am in control I am going to put Rainbow in the mashine. **

**Chapter 2**

**The Bell**

**The bell rang not to long after the teacher told us to get ready. Every pony was running and yelling that school is out. As I was looking for my cousin Gentle Paw as you can tell by her name that she takes care of animals like Fluttershy. As I was looking every pony kept tripping and falling due to the running. Someponies looked at me scalling and calling me names. Wich i'm used to because I get called names alot. After awhile she kept going on about how it was a bad idea to take the Rainbow Factory back as my own. I told her that it was my idea and I would not give up till I had it back. "what do you plan on doing with the Rainbow Factory once you have it?" she asked "I'm going to do what it was ment for what eles would I do with it?" I replide. "Oh umm maybe like NOT kill ponies" she said. I raised a brow and looked at her. "Ok fine" she said. "But how do you plan on getting it back?" "I'll threaten her" I said. "What if she doesn't give it to you?" she said "She will" I replied. "Yea good luck with it but just think about not going." she said. "Fine no promises though" I said. "Ok I got to go" "bye" I said. **

**Chapter 3**

**The plan**

**I kind of had the plan set out in my mind as I got home. Every thing was in order. I went to my room and got everything that I needed. I didn't need verry much. I put my things in a saddle bag and left. I headed in the derection of a rocky mountain where the least place somepony would look for something. I flew for a while until I came close to the mountain. It was about an hour of flying. As I figured it looked like an ordanary mountain, but there are things to look out for, like discolors in the rocks. Wich has to be fake rockes with sicurity cameras implanted inside the rocks to see everything and everypony that came around. I looked closely at every rock and counted about eleven cameras in my erea that seemed like they were all looking at me.**

**Chapter 4**

**Comfront**

**Inside the cameras are sound devices, inside the hidden factory was a room where ponies watch whats going on outside. By now i thought that they would have goten me by now. I decided to make a move I stared at the camera with the little M on it meaning main camera. Finnaly i got attension a big rock on the mountain moved sidewase reveling a screan. Exactly where I was standing I looked down and saw that my hooves were cuffed to the ground I looked up at the screan. The screen turned on and as I suspected it was Rainbow Dash. She had a smerked expression on her face. She wasn't surprised to see me. I scoulded at her. "Well if it isn't Thunder c-" "What?" I said. "I-I mean haha umm Thunder Blue" she said "Hear let me refrase that umm well if it isn't Thunder Blue" I looked confused. My heart was pounding so hard I thought I would explode in the sight in seeing her. "So what brings you here?" she said. "You know why i'm hear". "If i did I wouldnt be asking why your here" she said. "I'm hear to take back my factory!" I yelled. "Ugh please you don't have to yell, we have perfectly good sound quality, we can here you just fine" she said. "You know we are running out of purple, we could verry much use your color" she said. "Lets bring you on down" she said. Yes I thought this is my chance.**

**Chapter 5**

**Inside The Factory**

**Right under my feet was a plate wich I was cuffed to was lowering me down a long hole. Finaly I reached the bottem of the factory. I looked around, it looked like I was in the cell room. There was some ponies in the cells that looked at me frightend. The door opend and there was Rainbow Dash in person but in this case ponyson. Everypony backed up to the back of the cell fightend that it would be their turn. "All the cells are taken" I said. Rainbow looked at a stallion in a cell his eyes widend in fear. The roof of the cell opend up and a claw came down and grabed him. In a second he was gone. "Looks like one just opened up" she said.**

**Chapter 6**

**In the Cell**

**She called in some guards, "guards!" she yelled. "Leed her to the cell" she said. She pushed a lever with her hoof and the cuffs on my hoofs went down. The guards pushed me over to the cell door. "Ok I guess thats the same thing as leading" she said as she rolled her eyes. They slamed the cell door behind me. "Leave" she said to the guards. "Yes boss" they said. "For the last time do not call me boss!" she yelled. "YES BOSS!" they yelled as they left the cell room emediently. "So" she said, "I'm going to make you a deal" she said. I raised my eyebrows and looked at her. "How would you like to be my partner?" she asked. I looked at her like she was joking. "Me?! What, what NO are you CRAZY" I yelled. "If you dont I have no other choice but to kill you" she said. "Come on, you have been trying to get it ever sence I took your notes, you were fearious" she said. "Still N-O" I said. " Oh yea, and by the way were are my notes?!" I yelled. She rolled her eyes and the took out a note book from the back pocket and gave it to me. "They were NEVER yours in the first place!" I said. "So are you going to do it or not" she said. "Wha- No! I allready said that twice now!" I said. "I'm just trying to get you to change your mind" she said. "ITS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN" I yelled at her. "Ok fine" she said. She looked at one of the guards guarding all the cells "I want her to be the next one" she said to him.**

**Chapter 7**

**Scared yet?**

**About ten minutes later, Rainbow was still in the room. "I think shes waiting for me" I thought to myself. "Scared yet?" she asked me. I opened my mouth like I was going to say somthing then closed it again. Even if I wanted to say somthing I didn't know what to say. I watched Rainbow carfully like she was going to do somthing. Her ears twiched and then she smiled "It's time" she said. After she said that my eyes widend and my heart started pounding. I heard the roof of my cell open up. I looked up and saw the claw. It started to come at me and once it did I raised my back legs and kicked it. No good it didn't do anything. Rainbow laughed as I kicked it. My legs started hurting I must have kicked it harder than I thought. The claw finnaly grabed me and in a second I was out of sight to Rainbow Dash. Two minutes later the claw droped me, it looked like a room with a table and a desk with alot of tools, buttons, a huge mashine with a needle on it acording to my notes that was the needle to take out the color oh and a door in the middle of the wall. I tryed to open the door but of corse it was locked. I looked around and saw a video camera mounted in the corner. I heard the door unlock and in came a factory worker. My heart started pounding more than it ever had before. The worker gave a horrible smile and pushed the butten wich made the table turn up. Over here he said. I went over to the table and put my hoofs in the cuffs. He came over and pushed in the cuffs to each other so I got locked in. "Ready?" he said. "corse not" I replide. "We will start anyway" he said. He pushed the button and the need came alittle bit closer ten seconds later it came hurrling at me. I held my breath hoping that would help the pain but it probably wont. Just then I heard a speaker say "WAIT!" it sounded like Rainbow Dash. I looked down and the need was a inch away to my stomech. I let out a big sigh of relief.**

**Chapter 8**

**Join me Thunder Color**

**Rainbow Dash came running as fast as she could and slamed open the door. I looked confused, "Don't do it" said Rainbow. "What?" I said and the factory worker said at the exact same time. "I can't see you die not like this" said Rainbow. "Scence when do you ever do this to sompony?" I asked. "First time" she said. "Why did you stop it?" "I thought you wanted me dead" I said. I dont know I just feel realy bad for stealing the Rainbow Factory I will let you be in charge" she said. I smiled "so you won't have anything to do with this?" I asked. "No" she said "Take over"**

**Chapter 9**

**Rainbows Office**

**"Guards!" Rainbow yelled. The guards walked in. "Take her to my office" she said "Yes BOSS" they said. "I SAID FOR THE LAST TIME DO NOT CALL ME BOSS" she yelled. "In fact call her boss" she said. "Sorry BOSS" they said. They took me to her office and Rainbow followed behind they opend a door and closed behind us. "Leave guards" she said "Yes Boss" they said. I could tell that she didn't even care to say don't call me boss anymore by her stress in her eyes. "here put this on" she said. "What is it?" I asked. "The factory uniform". "Oh" I replide. I took off my boots and sliped on the uniform, I put my note book and pen in the back pocket and then put my boots back on. I was allready exited, "I hope you know once you get started you wont be able to stop yourself" she said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "It happends atleast once, I was so out of controll that they had to get discord to stop me"**

**Chapter 10**

**Getting Started**

**Rainbow Dash led me to a elevator in the hall way. I was exited to see what happend next. The door opend and the next thing I knew I was in a massive room. Everypony was gatherd up in the room for a meeting. Everypony was talking and chating with one another. "EVERYONE" Rainbow said. The crowd settled down, "We have a new manager, her name is Thunder C-" "what?" I said. "I mean Thunder Blue haha..." she said. Everyone cheered and stomped the ground with their hoofs. "Now get back to work! CHOP CHOP!" she said. Everypony went to their seperate stations at work.**

**Chapter 11**

**In Charge**

**I seemed to be growing eviler by the second, I watched everypony doing their job. I decided to let Rainbow Dash be second in comand. I called Rainbow to my office. "What do you need?" she asked. "I want you to bring your friends here pronto!" I said. "Wait WHAT?!" she said. "I need you to-" I started to say "No don't say it again!" "You don't know what will happen!" she yelled. "THEY WILL FLIP OUT!" she said. "Now" I said. "No" said Rainbow. "Fine I will bring them hear myself" I said in a evil way. I could feel myself getting more upsessed with it "why did I want her to bring her friends here?" I asked myself. "I will bring your friends here and they can watch you die!" I yelled. She started backing up torrwards the wall "Guards GET HER!" I said. "Yes BOSS" they said.**

**Chapter 12**

**Revenge I Think?**

**"What was I thinking I don't want to kill her" I thought. It's like my brain keeps putting words in my mouth that I didn't say, I was trying to get ahold of myself but couldn't seem to do. My face looked more evikl than it ever has been before. I looked down and saw my mane getting rainbow colored more and more color by the minute. I went down to the work stations and saw ponies dieing by the minute. I couldn't help but to think that I got my factory back. I started to see ponies sigh from exostion. I seemed to forget to say lunch time. I saw a worker walk up to me asking when we are going to have break. "We are not going to eat till we get every single ponie in our grasp" I said. He looked at me like I was crazy, "Get back to work!" I said.**

**Chapter 13**

**We Have Visitors**

**The seciority alarm went off in my office it was hard to see the ponies through the small camera. I pressed the button that Rainbow Dash pressed to cuff my hoofs to the ground. I pressed the screen button so they could see me. To my surprise it was Rainbow and Gentle Paw?! "I told the guards to take you to the cell!" I said in shock. "I know every secret there is to know about escaping thoughs cells, anyways your out of controll so I got Gentle Paw to stop you. "You need to stop please thunder blue this is not like you!" gentle paw said. "THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO STOP ME!" I yelled. "Thats it" Rainbow said. "DISCORD" she yelled. That moment Discord magicly came out of no were. "Someone called?" Discord said. "What are you doing here Gentle Paw?!" he said. Gentle Paw smiled "can you get us out of these cuffs?" she said. "Yup" he said. he snaped his fingers and they disapeard.**

**Chapter 14**

**The Power Of Discord**

**I looked at them in anger, I was so angry that I thought I would explode. Make Thunder Blue get over her upsession said Rainbow. "Sure thing" he said. He snaped his fingers and next thing he was right infront of me. He used his magic and zaped me with a beam of magic. "Ok done" he said "now im going back to my dear wife, Fluttershy" he said.**

**Chapter 15**

**Mother?**

**"W-What hapend?" I said. Rainbow darted over by my side. "Are you ok?!" she asked. I stood up and brushed my self off. "Sence when do you care about me?" I asked. "Uhh I think she might have somthing to tell you" Gentle Paw said with a smile. "Tell me what?" I said intencly. Rainbow widend her mouth and glared at Gentle Paw. "Fine" Rainbow said. She looked at me "I-I don't know exactly how to say this but I-I'm your mom" she said. "W-what?" I said in confusion. "Y-You can't be! You wanted to kill me!" I said. "No I didn't, thats why I stoped it" she said. "Why didn't you tell me?!" I asked. "I was but then I knew you wouldn't believe me" she said. "So whos my dad?" I asked. "Soarin" she said. "A wonderbolt?" "Yes" she said. "I am a wonderbolt to" Rainbow said. "What about my mane?" I asked "Shouldn't it be like yours?" I asked. "It was we had it permed so you didn't think that I was your mom" she said. "Oh I got to go home its almost dinner time" Gentle Paw said. "Bye" I replide. "And your name" she said. "What about my name?" I asked. "Its not your real name" she said. "What? Then whats my real name?" I asked "It's Thunder Color thats why I keept messing up your name" she said.**


End file.
